


Sunflower

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Actor Eddie Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Cheating, F/M, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak, Musician Richie Tozier, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak had everything he's ever dreamed of. An amazing acting career, a husband, a sober life. He comes to reality when he mets Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier. A loud, foul mouth singer who somehow pushes his way into the actors life.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reddie fic so go easy on me.

Eddie didn’t really wanna come to this charity event. Especially since his husband was a no show as usual. Eddie and Kevin met on set of one of Eddie’s big movies. Kevin had co wrote the script and would be on set to put his input. He later confessed that he was on set since he thought Eddie was cute. The two started dating and two years later the two were married. It was more like they eloped but it doesn’t matter. It’s been a year of marriage and it was rough. Eddie wasn’t sure if marriage opened his eyes of how unhappy he was. Kevin was rarely ever home and when he was he didn’t really talk to him unless he was asking for sex. Of course the media never knew how shitty their marriage was since they were always smiling on the red carpet and both raving about how proud they were of their work. 

This time Kevin had texted Eddie last minute that he couldn’t make it due to helping a theater production in New York. Eddie sighed and pocketed his phone as he looked out the window at all the paparazzi waiting for him. It was a charity event to bring awareness to drug and alcohol addiction. Eddie had been a spokesperson for years now since he used to be addicted to drugs but decided sobriety was a better option. 

Eddie took a deep breath and got out of the car. He smiled for the cameras and went to answer some interviewer's questions. He was heading inside when someone bumped into him. He was almost knocked over but an arm wrapped around his waist to catch him. 

“Fuck. I’m running late” That was all Eddie heard before the guy went running into the venue. Eddie thought it was incredibly rude and rolled his eyes. He walked around the room and shook peoples hands and thanked them for coming. He found his seat and sat down since it was almost time for the host to announce the opening performance.

“Thank you everyone for attending and making awareness of addiction. I’m proud to announce our opening performance. Everyone welcome Trashmouth” The room filled with applause as a tall man was revealed behind the curtain. He started playing his guitar in a smooth transition of chords. There were three other members on stage with him but Eddie only noticed this “Trashmouth” person. Eddie noticed the outfit since it was the same guy who knocked him over earlier. So that was what he was late for. Eddie wasn’t a fan of current music but he found himself really liking the song. It was just so soothing and when the man started singing Eddie hates to admit it but he melted. The man made eye contact with him and winked as he kept singing into the mic. The actor can feel his face warming up and looked down at his drink.

Eddie went back to watching until the song was over. The singer smiled and gave a slight bow as everyone cheered. The host invited Eddie up after giving an update on how the charity has progressed the past year. 

“Hello everyone. I’m so happy to see some familiar and new faces. For people who don’t know who I am, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak and I actually have been a spokesperson for six years now. When I was in rehab I had thought about how not everyone had the privilege that I had to get treatment. There are families that simply can’t afford to help their loved ones with their addiction. A homeless person who wants a better life but couldn’t take the first step to sobriety cause they had no money. I knew joining this community would help fellow addicts who want to get professional help. I want to thank everyone who donated today for our non profitable event. All proceeds will be going to our rehab center which pays for the guests treatments and cover their hospital bills. Today I have the honor of announcing who our highest donor is” Eddie looked at the paper that the host had handed him. “Our biggest donation is half a million dollars” He read the words shocked since that was one of their highest donations. The audience cheered in amazement at the number. “Let’s give a round of applause to Richie Tozier” 

He scanned the room to see who this Richie Tozier was. He finally looked at “Trashmouth” to see he was giving a slight smile as he shook someone's hand nearby. “If you would like to say a few words Richie?” 

The singer looked at Eddie and gave a huge smile as he stood up. He walked up on stage and Eddie shook his hand that seemed to wrap completely around his own. He also couldn’t help but notice how RIchie’s hand ran across his waist like how he caught his fall. 

“Thank you. I know I’m new to your community but I made this donation to thank you guys. I actually was one of the people that you have helped out. I wasn’t making enough money at the time but the organization helped pay for my treatment. I knew when I started to make money for my music I wanted to give my thanks and to help other people that have fought an addiction like me. So thank you all so much” Eddie clapped with everyone and looked over at Richie. They walked off to the side behind the curtain as the host started talking again. 

“I’m Richie by the way” Eddie smiled and nodded his head.

“I know. I introduced you” He smirked as he tilted his head to look slightly up at him. 

“By any chance do you wanna blow this joint and go get some burgers?”

“It depends. Burgers from where?” 

“In n Out of course”

“I already gave my speech so yeah. Let’s get out of here”

They sneaked out so they didn’t have to get stuck talking to anyone. Richie had drove to the event so they got into his car. Eddie smiled when David Bowie started playing. “Nice taste”

“Thanks. If you didn’t like Bowie I would have to kick you out of my car” Eddie laughed which caused Richie to smile. 

“Surprised you would ditch your bandmates” 

“Oh they ditched me first. It was date night for Mike and Stan so they left as soon as we were off the stage. Bill also had to get back to the wife” 

“That’s cute. How long have your two bandmates been together?” 

“Um I think four years. We’ve known each other since high school but took them forever to realize they loved each other” 

They got to the drive through and ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes. They parked in the parking lot and started eating. 

“Thank you by the way. For getting me out of there and for paying for the food” Eddie had tried to argue that he could pay but Richie insisted he will 

“The least I can do spaghetti o” Richie smiled and observed the smaller man. He had noticed right away the gold band on his finger.

“Did the wife stay at home or did you just ditched her to get food with me?” 

Eddie stopped sipping his shake and looked at Richie wide eyed. “Um no. Actually it was my husband who bailed on me last minute cause he’s a dick and constantly is never supporting me”

“Oof. He sounds like a prick” 

“That’s an understatement. The only time Kevin talks to me is if he wants sex or he needs me to be in his film so it can make money” 

“Why the fuck would you marry him then? Unless it was something your manager arranged?”

“Nope. I was just a fool who thought I was in love. It didn’t help that the media loves us together”

“Fuck the media. Divorce his ass” 

“If only I could. I was lucky enough to sign a prenup so he can’t try to take my money”

“Not to be rude but what exactly do you do?”

“I’m an actor. As the media calls me, an A list actor”

“Holy shit. Really? I don’t really watch that many movies” 

“Last year I won an oscar and I’m working on this really good movie that I think could be big”

“You're telling me I’m eating In n Out with an Academy Award winning actor. Shit. All my dreams are coming true” 

Eddie giggled and shoved his shoulder. “So stupid. Enough about me. What about you? How did you get around to making music?” 

“I always could play guitar and Stan told me I was good enough to make it big. I took a chance and started writing. My first year was tough. I was drinking a lot and along with the fame came the drugs. My first album was different to the sound I had and was about getting high. I went to treatment and when I got out fired all the bandmates I had since I realized they wouldn’t support my choice of sobriety. Changed my sound to more of a soothing sound since that’s what I listened to in rehab and now I’m here. Having burgers and shakes with an oscar winning actor and wishing I can kiss him but he’s married”

Eddie looked at Richie who was staring at the steering wheel. He bit his lip and decided to take a chance. “That Oscar winning actor is actually in an unhappy marriage and would really like if this handsome tall singer would kiss him"

Richie looked at him to be sure he was serious. Eddie gave him a smile and there was a look in his eyes of want. Richie leaned over the middle console and carefully kissed Eddie. It was a simple kiss that didn’t deepen but it was so perfect. Richie pulled away and looked at the other man. Eddie had his eyes still closed and a smile on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and Richie knew he was screwed. He caressed Eddie’s cheek that had a scar before leaning in to kiss him again. This time they were fully making out and Eddie moaned at how amazing it felt to feel Richie’s tongue against his own. Eddie soon started laughing in the kiss and pulled away. He kept giggling as he leaned into Richie’s shoulder. 

“You good?” Richie asked as he couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

Eddie pulled back and pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “Just thinking”

“Good things?”

“Of course. Take me back to my back to my place” he said before kissing Richie again.

“What about your husband?” Richie asked.

“He’s out of town”

They broke apart and Richie followed Eddie’s directions to his penthouse. Eddie was thankful the lobby boy wasn’t there so he wouldn’t go telling Kevin. As soon as the door closed Richie pressed Eddie against the door. Eddie moaned as he threaded his fingers into Richie’s messy hair. Richie’s hands were gripping the smaller man’s hips and he kept diving in to taste Eddie. One of his large hands moved to grip one of the thighs he had been staring at all night. Eddie moaned at the feeling as he lifted his leg a bit so Richie can get a handful of his ass. 

Eddie started pushing at the opened button up that Richie was wearing. “Off” he mumbled into the other man's mouth. Richie didn't break the kiss as he shrugged out of his button up. They kept making out against the wall and letting their hands wonder each other's body. 

Soon it was just lazy kisses that still had Eddie feeling some sorta way. "You sure about this?" Richie asked as Eddie started to leave soft kisses on Richie's neck. 

"Yeah. Fuck me. I wanna feel it for weeks" 

Richie already wanted the small man but hearing him say that turned him on even more. "And your husband?"

Eddie's hands had moved down to finally touch Richie over his jeans. "What husband? All I know is you" Richie gasped as one of Eddie's hand found their way inside his jeans. Eddie let his lips ghost over Richie's so he can breath in the gasp that the other man let out. "Richie Tozier" he whispered. "Richie. Richie" Eddie said into each kiss. 

He chanted the name all night long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Richie slowly opened his eyes to the brightness of the sun. He put his arm over his head to try to hide from the light. Once he was fully awake he turned his head against the silk pillowcase to see it was 10:40 a.m. He looked to the other side of the not surprised to not see Eddie. He sat up in the huge bed to see where his clothes were thrown on the floor. Richie pulled on his clothes and walked out of the room to see the place was as neat as the bedroom. It was such a stark difference between his own place. He can hear noise in what he would assume is the kitchen. He grabbed his button up on the floor as he walked in to see Eddie’s back. 

“Surprised you didn’t wake me up”

“Shit!” Eddie jumped and turned around with wide eyes. “You scared the hell out of me”

“Were you expecting me gone?”

“No. Just didn’t know you were up” Eddie looked behind himself and back to Richie. “Coffee?” 

“Sure” Richie shrugged as he put on his button up. He watched as Eddie poured him a cup and grabbed the sugar cup. “Two spoonfuls” Richie knowingly said. Eddie handed over the mug once he added the sugar. “Thanks” he said before taking a sip.

“So” Eddie whispered as he leaned against the counter. 

“So” Richie repeated. “Shocked you didn’t kick me out” 

“I never really done this before”

“What? Sex?”

“No idiot. I’ve never just randomly hooked up with someone. I don’t know how this works”

“Well from experience you don’t offer them coffee or let them sleep in late”

“You looked tired” 

Richie put the mug down and walked closer to block Eddie between him. “Yeah. You really had me up late” 

Eddie looked up those few inches with a slight blush on his face. “Didn’t seem like you were complaining” 

“How could I when the hottest person I’ve ever seen was begging me to fuck them?” Richie teased. Eddie looked at Richie’s lips wanting to taste the coffee on them. He made eye contact again to see Richie was feeling the same way. Before they could finally kiss, Eddie heard that familiar noise of the front door being unlocked. 

“Shit. Kevin is back. Go to the bathroom” Eddie whispered as he started to push the taller man towards the room. 

“Your husband?” Richie asked wide eyed.

“Yes. Just stay in here” 

Eddie closed the door before he heard the front door open. “Hey baby. Decided to come back home”

He took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen where Kevin was going through the fridge. “Weren’t you gonna stay in New York to help production”

“I was but I knew you were upset that I didn’t go to that event with you. How was it by the way?”

“Good. It was probably the highest amount of donations this year” Before Eddie could go on further Kevin was coming closer to kiss him. Eddie let it happen but not fully enjoying it. Then he heard something falling in the bathroom. Kevin pulled away and looked towards that direction. Eddie closed his eyes and in his head said, “Fucking Richie”

“Is someone here?” Kevin asked, looking at his husband. 

“Oh yeah. I got to talking to a new member of the charity and we were up late talking so he stayed over” Eddie said loud enough so Richie could hear him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Before Eddie could answer the bathroom door opened. 

“Hey Eds. I’m gonna head out” Richie acted so casual and Eddie was jealous. Internally he was freaking the fuck out. “Oh” Richie acted shocked once he saw Kevin. “You must be the husband. I’m Richie” he extended his hand as an introduction. 

“Kevin” They shook hands while Eddie looked at Richie with scared eyes. “So you’re a new member?”

“Wow. Make it sound like a cult” Richie joked. “But yes. I’ve been sober for three years now” 

“Congrats. I remember when Eddie was telling me how hard it was at that mark -” Richie looked at Eddie again as Kevin was going on about god knows what. Eddie tilted his head towards the front door as a signal. 

“Sorry” Richie interrupted. “I realized I’m late to the studio” 

“Oh of course. Let me walk you to the door” Eddie said. Kevin thankfully didn’t follow as they walked away. 

“It was great talking to you. You have my number so just call or text me when you want to hang out again” Richie told him. 

“Yeah” Eddie played along. “Like I told you I have that movie I’m gonna start working on soon”

“Of course. I’m gonna be in the studio a lot but I hope we can talk again” Richie hoped.

“We’ll see” Eddie went wide eyed when Richie stepped closer. He hugged Eddie and whispered into his ear, “Relax. He has no idea. You left your phone in the bathroom” He pulled away and smiled. “I’ll see you around Eds”

“Bye” Eddie watched as the musician walked down the hall and turned the corner. He closed the door and took a deep breath. He walked towards the kitchen to not see Kevin. He walked into the living room and nothing. Eddie tried to remain calm as he walked into the bedroom. He was praying that Richie didn’t leave anything behind. Kevin ws taking off his watch and his jacket was thrown on the messy bed. 

“Didn’t make the bed this morning” Kevin stated. 

“Was in a rush. Wanted to shower before Richie woke up”

“Tell me again why you didn’t tell me he was here?” 

“I was just surprised you came home early. Usually when you’re in New York you stay out there for at least a month” Eddie walked towards the closet to grab a different shirt. It was also a way to avoid his husband’s gaze. 

“You let him stay in our room” Eddie turned around to see Kevin was grabbing something from under the bed. 

“Huh. Oh yeah” 

“Left his wallet” Kevin waved it to show Eddie that Richie did in fact leave his wallet. 

“Oh” Eddie walked over and grabbed it from Kevin. “Hopeful he has cash on him. I’ll give him a call to let him know” He put the wallet on the dresser so he can change his shirt. "Our picture is knocked down too" Eddie turned around to see Kevin fixing the framed picture of them on their honeymoon.

Eddie got a flashback of him on his hands and knees moaning and moving his hand to knock down the picture. "Richie probably knocked it down on accident. He seems pretty clumsy"

Kevin looked at the bed again and Eddie ruched over. “Don't worry. I’ll wash the sheets.” 

He can feel Kevin’s eyes on him as he started to remove the sheets. He hid the spot where the lube and his cum was. He hoped Kevin didn’t notice it before. He went to the washroom to put the laundry in. He went back to the room to pocket the wallet and grab his phone from the bathroom. He unlocked his phone and realized Richie did put his number in. He also had put a contact picture. 

**To RIchie: You forgot your wallet.**

**To Richie: He found it under the bed.**

**To Richie: I’m freaking the fuck out**

“Where are you going?” 

“Fuck!” Eddie jumped and turned around to see Kevin leaning against the door frame. “Why is everyone scaring me today?” He put a hand on his chest while the other locked his phone. “I have to go to a table read”

“Okay. Gonna be home for dinner?”

“Not sure. Depends on if the cast would want to hang out after. I’ll let you know” He put his phone in his pocket and walked past Kevin. 

“Hey no kiss goodbye?” 

Sorry” Eddie rushed back and quickly kissed him. I hated how he thought of slightly chapped lips and strong hands on his waist when he did. “Bye” Eddie rushed out and pulled out his phone as soon as he got into the elevator. He didn’t bother looking at the texts from Richie as he decided to just call him. 

“Miss me already” he heard Richie smoothly say. Eddie hated how that made him feel warm inside. 

“No. Just freaking the fuck out. He must know. I mean your wallet was under the bed and he probably saw the mess on the bed before I got a chance to change the sheets”

“Whoa Eds. Breath. If he’s as stupid as he looks we’re fine”

“If you’re wrong I swear to god Rich” 

“Trust me. I’m never wrong. Well most times” Eddie scoffed as he got out of the elevator. He knew that where the table read was located at was close by so he decided on walking. “I’m gonna be in the studio all day so if you want you can come return my wallet”

“I’m heading to work right now but you can send me the location. I can try to stop by if the table read goes good” Eddie told him as he tried not to bump into people.

“Oh. Can I get a sneak peek of this script?” Richie asked with a joking tone.

“Absolutely not. It’s a Wes Anderson film. I haven’t even seen the script yet” 

“Holy shit! Wes Anderson is my favorite! You have to get his autograph for me” Richie said excited.

“I’ll see what I can do. I got to go, but send me the location”

“No problem. See you later darling” Eddie was about to argue about being called that pet name but heard the phone hang up. “Asshole” Richie whispered under his breath as he pocketed his phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie returns the wallet and they get to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Excuse any errors and also I don't speak any other language but English. I don't know much about guitars either. The song referenced in this chapter is Drowsy by Banes World.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Stan acknowledged whatever one else noticed. 

“Nothing. Just happy to be recording” 

“You hate being in the studio” Bill added as he was finding the right key for the song they were working on. 

Richie raised his hands with a guilty look “Alright. You caught me. I got laid last night”

“Oh nice” Bill said as Stan looked disgusted. He never liked hearing about his best friends sex life. Mostly because Richie is known for oversharing. 

“Yeah. I forgot my wallet at his place so I’m gonna see him again”

“Please tell me you didn’t do that on purpose?” Mike asked behind his drumset. 

Richie moved to switch to his favorite baby blue electric guitar since he thought he can try out the new petals he got. “Fuck no. He’s married. I actually met him this morning” Richie was hooking up the cords to his guitar when he realized it was deadly quiet. He turned around to see all three of his bandmates looking at him with concerned looks. “What?”

“You hooked up with a married man” Bill repeated. 

“Yeah. We met at that event last night. He even made a speech after you guys left”

“Promise me you won’t keep having sex with him. You can ruin his marriage Rich” Stan reasoned.

“I know, but he told me how fucked up their relationship is. It wasn’t like we were drunk. Eddie is a spokesperson for the charity” Stan was gonna lecture Richie more but Mike whispered some words to his boyfriend to calm him down. “Can we finish recording this track? I think I know what’s missing”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie looked at the text one more time and looked up at the tall building. It was late almost midnight when he got the chance to leave the bar. His costar’s had wanted to go out for drinks to get to know each other better. Sure he had fun with them but he kept checking his phone to check the time. He already texted Kevin telling him not to stay up waiting for him. Richie had texted him the address and followed it with,  **Can’t wait to see u again baby ;)** . 

He hates to admit that he got really excited after reading it. Eddie took a deep breath before walking in. He walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. He got in and pressed the 11th floor. Thankfully the text was detailed on where to go so Eddie followed instructions. He knocked on the fifth door and waited. The door opened and there he was. Eddie didn’t understand what it was about the tall man that was so attractive. Was it his height. His smile. His longish hair. His goofy yet stylish button ups. Okay maybe Eddie did know what made Richie so hot to him, but he’s never gonna admit it out loud. 

“Hey. You really showed up” Richie moved so Eddie can walk in. Eddie looked around to not see the other bandmates.

“You alone?” 

“Yeah. They called it a night a couple of hours ago. I wanted to make sure this track got done” Richie moved to sit down in the desk chair that was in front of the board of switches and a bunch of other things Eddie didn’t understand. “How was that table read of yours?”

“It was okay” Eddie sat down on the couch against the wall. There was a table in front of it full of bags of chips and Big Gulp cups. “We went to some bar afterwards. Interesting to see the people you’re about to work with drunk” 

“Now you know which one of them is the weakest” Richie joked. Eddie laughed which made Richie grin. 

“So how’s the making music stuff going?” He changed the subject since he didn’t want to think about how one of the actors was hitting on him.  “Going okay. I think the guys are getting mad at me though” 

“Why?” Eddie asked with a tilt of his head. 

“I’ve been having a hard time writing lyrics. It used to be easy. You know with the alcohol and drugs. Now I just can’t write a whole song for the life of me”

“I’m sure it’s just a matter of finding inspiration. After I got clean it took me months till I auditioned for any kind of role. I was worried that I wouldn’t be good with the drugs” 

“Yeah” Richie nodded amazed that the other man understood him. Bill, Stan, and Mike all helped him through his sorbrity, but they didn’t understand the struggle it was. “You don’t have to answer but what kind of drugs were you hooked on?”

“Anything I can get my hands on honestly. Mostly heroin though. See” Eddie rolled up his sleeve to show all the trek marks on his arm. 

“Wow. You don’t look like the type” 

“There really isn’t a certain look to an addict” Eddie rolled down his sleeve since he hated looking at the marks. He usually had make up to cover them. “What about you?”

“Mostly coke. Sometimes acid but mostly coke in any form. Also booze. Lots of it” Eddie nodded his head understanding. 

“Well if you ever want to talk about anything I’m always here” Richie nodded and then there was silence. Eddie watched as the tall man played with his hands and stared at the floor. 

“Can I play you a song?” Eddie looked up surprised that Richie finally said something. 

“Uh sure” Richie turned around in his chair and started to do something on the laptop there. 

The room was filled with soft sounds of guitar chords and light drums in the back. Then came Richie’s velvety voice. Eddie felt himself start swaying to the beat and his eyes drifting close. 

Richie just watched the other man as he seemed to be completely enveloped in his song. He didn’t think someone could be so beautiful until he met Eddie Kaspbrak. The way his hair was so neat yet there were a few strands out of place. The Led Zeppelin shirt that was under the cardigan and black ripped jeans. He still looked so handsome out of a suit. His body seemed to just move on its own to stand right in front of the other man. 

Eddie opened his eyes and looked up at Richie as he listened to Richie sing, “When you look in my eyes, it breaks all my bones” 

Richie did feel like all his bones broke just from those big eyes. He knew those eyes would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He watched as Eddie’s eyes closed as he bent down for their lips to meet. There were those sparks that Eddie thought he was imagining the first time. Richie guided the smaller to lay back on the couch as he got on top of him. Richie felt right at home with Eddie’s lips against his and being in between his legs. Eddie didn’t know if Richie planned it but Richie grinded against him right when the guitar reef happened. Eddie honestly didn’t care since he saw stars from the friction. Richie kissed his neck as Eddie unbuckled Richie’s jeans. He pushed the others pants down a bit so he can pull Richie’s hard dick out. He wrapped his hand around him as Richie hissed out from the contact. Richie opened Eddie’s jeans too since he’s been craving his touch since this morning. They went back to kissing as they both helped each other climax. 

Richie rotated them so Eddie can be resting on top of him. Another demo the group was working on was playing and Eddie was drawing patterns on Richie’s shirt to the beat. “I really liked that song”

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Yep. I really love your voice. Makes me feel safe” Richie smiled at that since that means like Eddie did like him more than for sex. He doesn’t know why he’s looking so into it since they only knew each other for a day. 

“It’s the first song I fully got done. I don’t know if it fits with the other songs we’re working on”

“I’m sure you’ll write even better songs” Eddie sat up a bit so he can give Richie a quick kiss. They kept laying there listening to different barely formed songs that the band had been working on all day. The soothing mood was disturbed by Eddie’s phone ringing. Eddie so despretley didn’t want to answer it but caved once Richie kissed his temple and patted his arms. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket to see it was Kevin. He sat up to put some distance between the two as he answered the call. 

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Where the fuck are you?” Kevin asked quickly. 

“Um, I’m dropping off Bev at her apartment since she’s pretty drunk and then-”

“And then you’re coming home. It’s two in the morning Eddie”

“Yeah. Of course. I’ll see you soon” He heard the dial tone so that was Kevin’s way of saying bye. 

Eddie sighed and rubbed his temple. He jumped at feeling someone touching him. He looked to see Richie was rubbing circles on his back to calm him. “Do you need a ride? I need to get home too”

“That would be great. I took a uber here” 

“Alright” Richie stood up and stretched. “Let me just log off and put away some stuff”

Eddie nodded as he watched the musician rush around logging off of all the computers and flipping switches on who knows what. “I think I’m all good-” Richie slowly said as he spun around to make sure he got everything. “Oh shit! My baby!” Eddie jumped confused by the yelling. 

Richie ran into the recording booth and grabbed his guitar. “Whew” Richie pretended to wipe off sweat from his forehead. “It would not be good if I left her here” He said as he gently put the instrument into its case.

“It looks really nice. I don’t know much about guitars”

“Yeah.” Richie smiled over at the other man. “I would go on about how this baby is a squier affinity series stratocaster hss limited edition electric guitar and the boss ds-1 pedal sounds like a beauty on her” 

Eddie just stared at Richie confused. “I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds really hot” 

Richie threw his head back and laughed. He stood up with his guitar case over his shoulder. “I’m sure you would think anything I would say sounds hot” he smirked as he stepped closer. 

“Mm” Eddie tilted his head with a grimace. Richie smiled and put his hands on Eddie’s hips to bring him closer. “I doubt that but if I was to say anything you would find it hot” 

“No argument there, baby” Eddie giggled against Richie’s lips. “Now come on. Let’s get you home” 

They held hands as they left the building and into the car. They made small talk on the way to Eddie’s home. He told Richie about his costars. One of them, Beverly, has been in three other films with him. “She’s like the sister I never had” 

“She sounds better than my own sister” Richie remarked. 

“You have a sister?” 

“Yeah. We rarely talk since she lives out in Paris. She’s got a husband and a kid” 

“Paris? As in France?” 

“Yeah. We were born and raised there. My dad is french american and my mom is russian. They met in Paris and when I was about 15 years old we moved here” 

“I never would have thought. Do you speak any french? I had to learn for the last movie I did” 

“Oui. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Tu es magnifique au fait.” Richie easily spoke. ( _ Yes. I could never forget. You look beautiful by the way” _

“Comment est-il possible que tu sois encore plus sexy en parlant français?” ( _ How is it possible that you are even sexier by speaking French?” _

“Ouais? Et le russe?” ( _ Yeah? What about Russian?) _

“Russe?” ( _ Russian?) _

Richie nodded and spoke in his other language. “Мать научила меня своему языку. Очень свободно.” ( _ Mother taught me her language. Very fluent.) _

“Wow. Tell me again. Why are you single?” 

Richie laughed as he stopped at the signal. “Mostly cause women don’t know how to handle a genius like me who can’t be controlled. Men don’t know what to do with my big dick” 

Eddie giggled and said, “I’m sure lots of people know what to do with that” 

The light changed to green and Richie drove those two blocks to stop in front of the apartment complex. “Here we are” Eddie looked out the window at the building. He turned to look at Richie to see he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “Sorry for keeping you out late”

“My fault. Shouldn’t have fallen for your charm” Eddie so desperately wanted to lean over and kiss Richie, but he knows that some paparazzis like to camp out in front of his home. “Thanks for the ride though” 

Eddie opened the door and got out. He closed the door and leaned against the window. “See you around Richie Tozier” 

“See you around Eds” Richie smiled as Eddie turned around to walk away. “Eds!” He called out.

Eddie turned around and walked back over. “My wallet” 

“Oh” Eddie grabbed the leather wallet from his pocket and handed it to Richie through the window. “Sorry. I forgot” 

“It’s okay. We were distracted” Richie smirked. “Good luck with the husband”

“Thanks. Au revoir” Eddie walked away and fought himself from looking back at the man. He heard him leave once he walked through the door. He made his way up to his door and unlocked it. 

He put his keys in the dish on the table and was surprised to see Kevin was sitting in the living room. “You’re still up?”

“Of course. You weren’t home” 

“Sorry. Bev was drunk and-”

“That guy from this morning dropped you off” Eddie was confused by Kevin’s words. 

“Huh?”

“The guy this morning. He dropped you off” Kevin repeated. 

“Oh yeah. I went to return Richie’s wallet. Got distracted”

“By what? What made you stay out till two in the morning” 

“He let me listen to some of the songs he was working on” 

Kevin stood up and walked past Eddie to the bedroom. Eddie hated when the man did this to him. Made him feel like he was back at home with his mother. He sighed and walked to the room to change for bed. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth as he started to think. He was going over the movie script and hoping that filming would go smoothly. He then thought about Richie’s music. He hopes that the man would get inspiration and complete the album. He spit and rinsed his mouth and looked into the mirror. He wonders if life would be different if he met Richie sooner. Before he ever met Kevin. He pondered on the life that they could have had. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. He doubts he would ever see Richie Tozier again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but whatever. Don't know if anyone is still interested in this so see if I continue.

_ A month later _

Eddie rushed into the coffee shop and was thankful there was no line. He had a twenty minute break before he had to be back on set. He ordered and went to stand on the side to wait. He texted Beverly where he went since he knew she was off with Ben during her break. 

“You sure fill out those jeans, babe” Eddie was ready to attack the stranger but was surprised to look up to see Richie. 

“You asshole” he shoved the smiling man. 

“I’m just telling the truth” Richie told him. “How you been though Eds?” he asked before taking a sip from his iced americano. 

“Okay. Just been working.”

“Edward!” The barista shouted as she placed the iced coffee on the counter. Eddie thanked her as he grabbed his beverage. “You wanna walk with me back to set?” 

“Uh, yeah. Sure” Richie said rubbing the back of his neck. He could hear Stan’s voice in the back of his head telling him to quit being with a married man. 

“How’s the album coming along?” Eddie asked as they walked side by side. 

“Okay. I guess. I managed to write two songs, but I’m back to struggling. Bill wrote a song so that helps”

“Do you usually do all the songwriting?” 

“Yeah, but Bill wanted to write a song about his wife” 

“That’s so romantic” Richie smiled and looked at Eddie as he kept talking. “I couldn’t imagine. Kevin isn’t romantic at all. We only been on three dates and that was when we started dating”

“Really? He never dedicated a script or anything for you?” Richie asked. 

“Nope” Eddie shook his head. 

“And he hasn’t taken you on a date in years?” 

“That’s correct Richard” Eddie was starting to get annoyed with all the questions. Richie got quiet as he kept walking; following Eddie’s lead. After a minute they stopped walking and Richie looked around to see the part of the street was blocked off for filming. 

“Wow. I'm on a Wes Anderson set” Richie was in amazement as he took in his surroundings. 

Eddie smiled and bid his goodbye. “It was nice seeing you Rich. I got to get back” 

Richie focused back on Eddie and nodded. “Alright. See you around” The actor walked in the direction of the center of the set. “Wait Eds!” Richie was running over and people around couldn’t help but notice the man. “I know this is a weird thing to propose but are interested in going on a date with me later tonight?” 

Eddie looked around to see that some extras were trying to listen in. He turned to them and said, “The director needs you on set unless you want to be fired” They scurred off and Eddie turned back to the tall man. “You do realized that we were just talking about my husband”

“I know that, but let’s say for tonight he’s not in the picture. Just so you can have a bit of romance in your life” 

“Just for tonight?” Eddie couldn't help but think about the first night they were together. He remembers telling Richie that he forgot his husband and only known him.

“Yeah” Richie nodded. 

Eddie ran his hands in his hair; thankful that the style for the movie was a messy hair look. “Sure. Tonight as 5. Just met me back here” 

“Awesome. I’ll see you then spaghetti” He moved forward to kiss Eddie’s cheek before walking away. 

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie shouted after him. Richie laughed and turned around to walk backwards as he waved. 

“What did I get myself into?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue and if you want smut.


End file.
